


Ensnared

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Bondage, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valmont takes advantage of his hold over a certain messy-haired archaeologist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

> Written circa-2003: "This is set somewhere in the last half of the first season, since Valmont's not very active after Shendu gets out of his head inson son two and beyond. I noticed that there's an awful lot of moments where Jackie's tied up or restrained somehow in the show, so it wasn't too far-fetched to believe that Valmont would, ahem, use it to his advantage."

It had been, Valmont decided in retrospect, entirely too easy. The Chinese man had proven on a number of occasions to be sufficiently more than a worthy adversary, somebody who artfully pummeled his Enforcers over and over again and walked away with nary a scratch. And yet, sheer coincidence had seen fit to make Jackie Chan decide to do his grocery shopping in the same general vicinity that his men had been instructed to close a few non-talisman-related business deals in San Francisco. It was as close to a day off in the world of crime-fighting and havoc wreaking that either side could have acquired, and by all accounts, they shouldn't have met up that particular afternoon. Having stayed back at homebase, "entertaining" the oversized wall ornament he was now sorely regretting making a deal with, he was, frankly, surprised when his cell phone rang. Usually when they were on a mission, his men furtively avoided contact for fear of inciting his impatience.

"Master?" It was Tohru; "there's something we wanted to let you know."

This sounded bad. "Did you follow my directions, or have you successfully managed to bumble the simple task of haggling with some of our connections?" He resisted the urge to start biting his nails; it was a bad habit he'd picked up when he was a kid, and one that he resorted to when things weren't going according to plan.

The soft-spoken man on the other line sounded surprised. "Oh no, Master, nothing like that," he replied hurriedly. "We ran into Jackie Chan and-"

"Bloody hell," he ciatciated through clenched teeth, cutting his henchman off in mid-sentence. Of all the places for the blasted archaeologist to be; "well, what's the damage report?" he continued, bracing himself for the worst and wondering now where his men were calling him from - prison, perhaps, after Chan had alerted the authorities or that bald-headed cretin of a captain.

"We took him by surprise, Master," Tohru replied, sounding the slightest bit frazzled. "He was just there and we figured it would be a good way to pry information out of him. He was caught off-guard and struggled so we knocked him out. Would you like us to bring him back to headquarters?"

Did he ever; Valmont hadn't been able to believe his ears. For one, a demi-god like Chan hardly seemed to need to do such menial things as shop for groceries, and for another, it was odd that he went anywhere without his pest of a niece. The whole thing was too good to be true, and after Valmoad sad stopped pinching himself to make sure he was awake, he'd given Tohru very specific orders to strip the Chinese man down to his undergarments and secure him to the futon in one of the rooms in their hideout that had been converted into a holding cell of sorts. His lumbering minion had seemed put-off by the odd directions, but didn't question it; Valmont had noted, more to convince himself than Tohru, that Chan would be more willing to leak information if he felt exposed.

And exposed he was; the crime lord now stepped silkily into the room containing his captive. The door shut behind him with a heavy thud, and Valmont knew they wouldn't be disturbed; at the very least, his men understood the importance of letting their boss have his privacy. Tohru, he thought, had done a nice job of following his instructions; the futon had been rolled out into a bed, upon which Chan lay splayed. His wrists had been chained securely to the slats on one of the arms, his legs pulled apart enough so that his ankles were bound by a length of rope on either side of the opposite end of the makeshift bed. A blindfold had been applied for one reason or another, and the gag Chan was wearing kept his voice muffled. He was awake now, as noted by the rapidly heaving chest and the way he struggled in vain against his bindings.

The sight was stunningly erotic, Valmont thought, and he felt a familiar sinister grin plaster itself across his chiseled features as he drew closer to the bed. "There, there, Mr. Chan," he murmured, unable to resist brushing a stray lock of messy black hair out of his eyes. Jackie stiffened, and Valmont perched on the edge of the futon, still grinning. He wondered if the other man knew where he was, who was speaking to him in such soft, seductive tones. Curious, he removed the blindfold, satisfied when Chan's face dawned with the full comprehension of his situation. He wondered, though, why his chest seemed to tighten when the Chinese man's surprise turned quickly into an expression of disgust. No matter, Valmont assured himself; he could work with that.

"It seems you just can't go anywhere without drawing attention to yourself, hmmm?" he continued, admiring the bound man's leanly muscled arms. Jackie shivered, either out of fear or lack of warmth, eyebrows still knitted into an angry frown, and Valmont cupped his face gently. "My men brought you back here so you could divulge some information about the whereabouts of Section 13 the the talismans," he continued. "But you probably don't like that idea, do you, Mr. Chan?"

Jackie growled behind the gag and Valmont resisted the urge to chuck him under the chin. "How amusing you are when angry. Did anyone ever tell you that they can tell whatever you're feeling just by looking at your face?" Valmont purred, trailing a finger along Jackie's collarbone. "Amusement, fury, triumph, fear, annoyance, confusion, I've seen it all from you," he continued. "I wonder what else I can elicit." Jackie squirmed as the crime lord pinched one of his nipples, already rather erect, and Valmont smiled.

"Do you ever feel lust, Jackie Chan? I'm sure you do, but where do you get your release? Surely not from that abhorred old man you live with or your spunky little niece; where was she today, anyways, hmmm? Usually you're never seen without your annoying wench of a shadow." Jackie looked very much like he wished to punch Valmont in the face at this point, but groaned in spite of himself when his captor teasingly traced the hardened lines of his stomach. "You never allow yourself any time to relax, I imagine," Valmont continued. "Too busy saving the world while Section 13 and that damnable Captain Black take all the credit." He grinned sinisterly and leaned closely enough to Jackie's face so he could whisper in his ear; "is that where you get off, Mr. Chan?" Jackie audibly gargled at the implication and bucked furiously, and Valmont chuckled at his own crudeness.

"Didn't like that too much, I suppose," he said airily. "Is it because you're afraid to admit that you've considered that persuasion? It's a natural thing, you know. Besides," Valmont snorted, "you're a pretty hopeless case around women, Chan." Jackie glared; "oh, don't think I haven't seen it," he teased affectionately, stroking the other man's face. "You can't even talk to one without acting like some child who's just been caught with his knickers around his ankles; God willing if you ever found yourself in bed with any." Jackie's face was quite flushed at this point, be it from embarrassment or his idle struggling, and this pleased the crime lord immensely.

"On the other hand," Valmont transitioned smoothly, "you're normally such a charmingly obtuse person; how do you do it, Mr. Chan?" he murmured, sliding his hand over Jac's c's crotch. "You're always so dedicated and focused, and yet, so naive when it comes to recognizing your own desires." He rubbed his hand over the prominent bulge in Jackie's boxers, eliciting the muffled sound of protest. "You like this, don't you, Jackie?" Valmont whispered, just as surprised as the other man that his nemesis' first name rolled off of his tongue the way it had, as if he were addressing a lover. "And yet, you hate how good it feels, how you're under the control of somebody other than yourself. Don't you?" His voice took on a tinge of anger and frustration as his grip tightened ever-so-slightly, and Jackie's eyes widened anxiously.

Valmont managed to calm himself down; he had known Chan would be as unresponsive as possible until properly persuaded. It wouldn't do to lose his temper and, accordingly, the progress he'd made. Nuzzling his captive's throat with his lips, Valmont resumed whispering; "don't worry, Mr. Chan. I'll make you see what you're missing." With that, he reached underneath his captive's boxers and wrapped his hand around Jackie's stiffening member, pumping it a couple of times for good measure. The Chinese man arched his back desperately, shaking his head contradictively as if trying to convince Valmont to stop.

"What was that, Mr. Chan?" Valmont replied coyly; "I didn't quite catch it all." He continued his ministrations, rubbing his thumb along the head. To his credit, Jackie tried desperately not to enjoy it, but he soon fell prey to erratic movements and tiny whimpers. Valmont stopped momentarily and toyed with the gag that still muffled the other man's cries, making him choke a bit; "if I take this off, do you promise not to scream?" Frustrated, Jackie nodded; Valmont gingerly removed the dampened wad of cloth and tossed it aside, then snaked his hand back down to fondle the Chinese man. "Come to the Dark Hand," he crooned demurely, and Jackie attempted to scoff amidst biting back a moan, indicating how close he was to doing just that.

"Y-you're really desperate for information, aren't you, V-Valmont?" Jackie panted; he'd given up trying to hide his blatant enjoyment of the act and was now pressing against Valmont's hand for release.

"Not as much as I am curious to know why you don't share yourself with anybody," the crime lord responded smoothly; he drew his hand away from the other man's nether regions, eliciting an annoyed groan from his captive. "You can't tell me you don't enjoy this."

"I hate you," Jackie ground out in response.

"Still stubborn and prideful," Valmont sighed in amusement. "Well, we can fix that." He reached into the pocket of his blazer jacket and pulled out a long, slender object. "Three guesses where this is going," he asserted cheerfully; Jackie's expression went from annoyance and lust to sheer terror. He watched as Valmont pulled a small tube out of the same pocket and began liberally applying lubricant to the vibrator.

"D-don't," Jackie murmured, eyes darting around frantically searching for some means of escape. He'd never so much as considered *that*, and the thought of it being forced upon him made him want to comply and give Valmont whatever information he was looking for.

But Valmont wasn't through yet; removing his jacket, the crime lord crawled between Jackie's legs and unfastened the ropes which held his ankles to the bedposts. If Chan thought he was going to be freed, however, he was sorely mistaken, since Valmont merely used the opportunity to add leverage to the other man's lower half. Wrapping Jackie's legs loosely around his own waist, Valmont slid the vibrator in betwees cas captive's buttocks, marveling at the way Jackie writhed and gasped. "Don't fight it, Chan," he grinned as he flicked the 'on' switch; "you'll have so much more fun if you don't."

Incoherent, Jackie was forced to comply, arching his back as the toy moved within him fluidly; the crime lord once again added his hand to the mix, pumping Jackie's swollen member with long, languid strokes. The Chinese man panted and growled, kept on the brink until his nemesis sped up his stroking, cursing Valmont when he finally came.

"Well, Mr. Chan," Valmont grinned, "it looks like you've made quite a mess of yourself." Jackie glared, eyes still glazed over. Unable to resist, he cupped the bound man's face and leaned in for a kiss. "Ready to hand over those talismans?"

"In your dreams," Jackie bristled. And that was when Valmont woke up.


End file.
